Daring Do and the Wayward Compass
by lightningtwister143
Summary: The world is in danger. The Princesses have been attacked and need the help of one mare. Daring Do. Equestria's finest explorer. She will have to overcome one of the greatest obstacles: Discord. Will she be able to defeat him before chaos disturbs the harmony of Equestria and will she be able to acquire the Wayward Compass, a compass said to have untold power?


Daring Do and the Wayward Compass

Chapter One

Adrenaline pumps throughout my body as I race torward my house not sure if the griffon still follows me. I open the door and lock it shut. My house is in a dense forest with trees so thick and full of folliage which is home to many dangerous animals, plants, and insects. The forest is called the Tropical Pain Forest because of all the dangers that lurk here. I manage to overcome all the dangers here. My house is on the edge of the forest on a cliff that overlooks the Equestrian Sea. I know every inch of the forest and I am the only one who actually lives here which helps because everytime I go out of town some pony spots me and makes a scene and I get crowded by a bunch of mares and stallions that I can't get out until the authorities break up the crowd. The good thing is no one knows that I live in the forest if they do they are too scared to come into the forest.

Today the treasure I was able to retrieve was the Griffon's Goblet, an ancient relic. I place it on my shelf full of treasure I have been able to capture and restore. The Griffon's Goblet is one of my greatest accomplishments because of how hard it was to retrieve, it truely was a challenge. I walk torward my hammock to get some rest and to relax. I lay down and try to relax. KNOCK KNOCK! Who could it possibly be no pony knows of my location or has had the courage to enter the forest? I walk steadily torward the door and open it. "Hello," I say. No one. Not a single pony or animal in sight. I decide to ignore the sound and walk back to my hammock. In my hammock lays a camouflage envelope, I don't know what to make of it as I pick it up and examine it quickly. My name is printed neatly on the front. "Who is here. I know this envelope didn't get here by itself. Show yourself you coward. I'm not afraid of you!" Silence. I quickly fly thoughout the whole house and around the perimeter. Nothing. No pony in sight. I enter the door again and walk torward the envelope that I left on my hammock. I open it to find a letter inside.

_Dear Daring Do,_

_We need your help. A danger is approaching Equestria if it isn't stopped right away. An old foe of Princess Celestia and Luna has awoken. His name:Discord. Princess Celestia sent six mares to defeat Discord, but were defeated instead. The Princesses need you. The WORLD needs you. You will be working with two other individuals to complete this task. If you chose to help aid in the efforts to stop Discord meet Princess Celestia in the Canterlot Castle immediatly._

_ Thank You from the Princesses of Equestria_

Adrenaline and determination fills me with a fire for adventure. I quickly pack my equiptment for the mission. I grab everything and place it in my saddle pack and grab my hat and place it on my head. I'm ready. I then dash out my house after locking the door. I quickly run out the Tropical Pain Forest avoiding all the dangers and make it out safetly. I start on my long flight for the sky. Canterlot is only a two hour flight, a challenge for most pegasus, but not for me. I never back down from a challenge expecially not a simple flight I can make in my sleep.I soar through the sky gaining speed as I accelerate at my top speed. The feeling of the wind in my mane and the wind currents in my wings is one the greatest feeling ever. I soar through the sky the currents helping me on my journey as if knowing I was flying torward Canterlot. I watch the ground below me feeling on top of the world. I forgot the feeling of flying because I've recently been earthbound. After my long and exhausting journey, I finally make it to Canterlot.

I approach the Canterlot castle. I quickly notice the absence of royal guards. It gives me chills. I try to ignore it as courage fills me from the inside out. I walk to the entrance where the captain of the royal guards stands. He stares at me intently. I stare right back at him. "May I enter please? The princesses sent me this letter to come to help stop Discord."

"Well I think you're a little to late for that. Come in anyway."

I bravely enter the door and remains of a fight are everywhere. I walk deeper into the castle where I see Princess Celestia weak and injured. I rush to her aid. "Princess," I yell. I see then other ponies around her trying to help her in any way possible.

"Greetings."

"What happened to you?"

"Discord."

"I'm too late aren't I. I'm so sorry. I should have taken the train."

"It's not your fault, Daring Do."

Suddenly two other ponies rush into the castle. One is a stallion with a brown coat and dark brown hair. The other pony is a mare with a yellow coat and yellow and orange hair that looks like her mane is on fire.

"We are terribly sorry we are late. It appears we are too late. Forgive us," the brown stallion says.

"It's ok. Now that you are all here I need to tell you something important. Discord knows you three are going to challenge him. He came in here almost eight minutes ago to attack you while you were unprepared. The good news is you were all late so Discord wasn't able to attack you. The bad news is he attacked me and my sister, Princess Luna. He said that he challenges you three to stop him, he will wait for you at the Caverns of Truth. Daring Do he told me to tell you he has something you want, the Wayward Compass and to come and get it. I have no foreknowledge on the Wayward Compass except it has untold powers. I will be able to provide you with transportation. I will get my royal guards to take you. Shining Armor, can you get two stallions to take these three to the Caverns of Truth?"

"Yes, Princess," Shining Armor replies.

"All I can wish for you is good luck. Please find a way to defeat Discord and turn him to stone. I have faith that you three will be able to defeat him. If anything goes wrong come back to the castle and we will discuss what to do from then on. Good Luck."

"Thank you Princess Celestia, we will do our best," I reply.

"Princess, the chariot is ready," Shining Armor informs us.

"We better get going everyone ready?" the yellow and orange mare asks.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be," I reply.

"Sorry,but there is no time for proper introduction. I'm Spitfire, he's Doctor Whooves or just the Doctor, and you must be Daring Do. Nice to meet you?"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come on we don't have all day," Shining Armor says.

We then exit the castle and get on the chariot ready to go on our adventure, not knowing how dangerous the journey might be. I await eager to explore and eager to begin another journey with challenges at ever corner. This may possibly be one of the hardest challenges yet.


End file.
